Jadi, Yifan, Selamat Ulang Tahun
by mimimiu
Summary: Setelah semuanya, hanya Joonmyeon yang benar-benar memperhatikan Yifan. A birthday fiction for Baba Wufan. Kris/Wu Yifan, Suho/Kim Joonmyeon. Krisho. Fanmyeon.


"Bolehkah permohonanku kali ini, aku bisa bersamamu lagi?"

* * *

 _Present_

 _a Yifan-birthday drabble_

 **Jadi, Yifan, Selamat Ulang Tahun**

 _KrisxSuho_

* * *

Yifan duduk tak tenang pada kursinya. Ia memutar _smartphon_ e putihnya, mengetuk-ngetuk sepatu pada lantai, bahkan hampir saja berlari keluar kalau saja tidak ingat dimana ia berada, dan bagaimana akibatnya kalau ia kabur dari sini. Ia tidak pernah merasa segelisah ini sebelumnya.

Menghembuskan nafas lagi, menenangkan diri. Ini hanya acara _award_ , ia bahkan hanya duduk, tidak perlu menjadi segugup ini.

Tapi kenapa pula inderanya begitu menyebalkan. Tanpa ia sadar ia akan menajamkan pendengaran, ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan —yang sebenarnya hanya sia-sia; mereka bahkan harus bisik-bisik saking bisingnya, atau beberapa kali melirik dan mencuri pandang –berharap setidaknya salah seorang saja balas menatap padanya; kalau bisa bonus senyum dan sedikit obrolan basa-basi.

Yifan tertawa pahit. Ia yang memutuskan pergi, tapi kenapa ia begitu rindu untuk berkumpul bersama mereka lagi?

Hah, kenapa pula harus ditemukan dengan mantan _band mate_ yang begitu ia hindari.

.

Ia menatap lagi pantulan dirinya pada kaca, mengasihani wajah kasihan miliknya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, lalu berbalik, berniat keluar ketika pandangannya bertemu mata yang begitu ia rindukan. Mata coklat gelap cantik yang begitu ia harap akan sudi menatapnya seperti dulu lagi. Senyum pada wajahnya bertahan beberapa detik –mungkin sisa canda dengan teman-temannya, sebelum menghilang ketika sadar siapa yang ditatapnya sekarang. Membuat Yifan semakin sirik saja. Andai lelaki ini tahu bagaimana ia rindu setengah mati hanya untuk melihatnya tertawa karenanya.

Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Bagi Yifan, waktu seolah berhenti ketika ia tenggelam pada mata indah yang mulai berubah sendu itu, yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

Cukup. Karenanya, lagi-lagi sinar matanya redup.

Yifan menghela nafas lagi, kemudian bergeser –memberi ruang untuknya keluar, dan untuk lelaki ini masuk.

Ia berakhir dengan terdiam menggenggam kenop pintu, berharap suara itu memanggil namanya, menahannya. Tapi rasanya tidak akan, dia pasti—

Yifan berjengit kaget, ketika sebuah telapak mungil tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. Hati-hati ia berbalik.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Datar saja, wajah dan suaranya. Dan kemudian lelaki itu mendorong daun pintu, mendahuluinya keluar kamar mandi. Tidak ada lagi ucapan atau sapaan tulus layaknya dulu, dengan tawa lebar juga olokan sadis yang bahkan ia rindukan. _Seburuk itukah sampai dia tidak menatap matanya_.

Yifan masih ada disana setelah sekian menit, rasanya masih tidak percaya.

"Terima kasih—" Ia mengusap matanya, "—Joonmyeon."

Ia mendesah. Saat itu ia fikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mungkin itu yang ia harapkan. Ia baru sadar sekarang, bahkan Joonmyeon, ia kehilangannya hanya untuk mewujudkan ambisi egoisnya.

Meski sudah lebih dari setahun, ia yakin lelaki itu masih sangat membencinya. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya Joonmyeon yang benar-benar memperhatikannya.

Setelah rasa sakit yang ia beri untuk lelaki itu—

—tetap Joonmyeon yang pertama kali mengingat ulang tahunnya.

.

Joonmyeon mendekat pada teman-temannya, dengan senyum lebar manis yang selalu ia pasang –sayangnya untuk kali ini dibumbui sedikit pura-pura.

Ia tiba-tiba menoleh, pada Kyungsoo yang sesuai dugaannya sedang menatapnya begitu kuat.

"Kenapa? Apa aku begitu tampan?" Ia tertawa, tapi seketika berhenti ketika Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lucu dalam kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan telinga, yang langsung dimengerti.

"Apa _hyung_ bertemu Yifan- _ge_?"

Ragu, Joonmyeon mengangguk, telinganya masih didepan bibir Kyungsoo. Hanya sedikit melirik, ingin tahu bagaimana rupa wajah adiknya ini.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bijak memilih kata 'dia', tak ingin teman-temannya tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan –meski memang hanya bisikan.

Joonmyeon memundurkan kepala. Dadanya terasa berat ketika ia menatap mata lebar Kyungsoo yang mendung sekaligus penuh harap. "Yah, dia terlihat seperti itu, setidaknya."

Kyungsoo kemudian kembali pada duduknya. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada pundak Joonmyeon. "Apa dia benar-benar sehat? Apa _hyung_ sudah tahu _alasannya_?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum getir. Semuanya begitu rindu pada Yifan, juga Luhan- _ge_ dan Tao. Kyungsoo bahkan sangat merasa bersalah dan khawatir mendengar kondisi kaki Tao terakhir kali. Ia jadi berfikiran buruk tentang semuanya, bahkan di tengah malam dengan wajah khawatir dan mata hampir berair, bertanya padanya tentang kebenaran isu jadul Yifan yang keluar karena sakit, juga kabar buruk kesehatan Luhan- _ge_. "Entahlah." Akhirnya ia berkata, setelah berfikir cukup lama untuk memberikan jawaban terbaik bagi Kyungsoo, apakah harus berdusta atau bicara apa adanya.

Seandainya ia masih punya Yifan, di saat seperti ini ia akan bisa menyandarkan kepalanya. Seandainya ia masih punya Yifan, di saat seperti ini ia akan tahu pada siapa berbagi keluh kesahnya. Seandainya ia masih punya Yifan, di saat seperti ini ia akan dipeluk dan ditenangkan. Tapi sekarang semua ada pada pundaknya, ia harus kuat, ia harus bisa diandalkan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lelah. Jadi, tidak bisakah ia atau Yifan, atau mereka berdua, atau mereka semua, menjadi lelaki biasa saja? Yang tidak terikat kontrak atau perusahaan? Yang hari ini, malam ini bisa duduk berhadapan, dengan kue dan lilin yang menyala, dan sebuah bisikan permohonan?

 _Apa sekarang kau bahagia? Syukurlah kau terlihat seperti itu, meski semakin kurus saja. Setidaknya permohonanmu tahun lalu terkabul, kan?_

 _Yang aku tahu, aku akan bahagia seandainya kau disini._

 _Bolehkah?_

.

.

"Jadi Yifan, ucapkan permohonanmu."

"Semoga, impian kita bisa terlaksana, dan kita bisa bahagia."

Yifan meniup lilinnya, menyisakan sunyi pada sekeliling mereka.

Pelan, Joonmyeon ikut tersenyum, "Semoga." Hanya entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak menyenangkan pada dadanya.

.

* * *

 _Yea. Selamat ulang tahun Baba~~~_

 _As you know, we (include Mama) miss you as big as galaxy —boleh, kan?_


End file.
